Not Another High School Fic
by JFassbender
Summary: "Fine, be that way. If you won't listen to me…" Erik pulled out a chair and stood up on it. A horrified look appeared over Charles' face. "Erik, what-what are you doing?" "-Then I suppose the whole lunchroom will just have to hear what I have to say." He cupped his hands around his mouth. "Attention everyone! I love-" Erik was yanked down by his shirt viciously. AU-High School


**A/N: Beta: Twilight684**

**Warnings: Underage**

* * *

Erik took in a deep breath, adjusted the backpack on his shoulder, and sighed.

He could do this.

He is, after all, Erik Lehnsherr, the most popular...no, respected...no, _feared_ kid at that school.

How hard was it to go over and talk to _him_? Erik was no pussy, nor did he _like_ pussy, and he really wished Emma Frost—head cheerleader—would get that in her damn head. Just because Erik was on the football team did _not_ mean he had to date a cheerleader.

Erik looked around the hallway then back to the brunet, who was currently digging around his locker for a book or something.

Okay, he could do this.

Erik took one step closer and-

"Hey, Charles," came Hank's voice, as well as Hank, who seemed to appear from out of nowhere and ruined Erik's day.

Erik stopped in his tracks, eyes narrowing.

"Hank, so good to see you," Charles beamed up at the taller boy.

Erik had the sudden urge to _smash_ his fist into the nearest locker. He looked around. Good thing he was in a school… With lockers.

No, no, mustn't create a scene. That would only scare _him_ off. Instead, Erik waited, grinding his teeth together to pass the time as Hank fucking McCoy talked to Charles.

Looking nervous—and when the fuck _isn't_ Hank nervous?—Hank gave a timid smile to Charles. "Hey, I was, um, wondering what you were doing tonight?"

Tonight? _Tonight_?

Oh fuck no! Not tonight! Erik may stand by and let Hank ruin his hallway chance at talking to Charles, but he sure as shit was not going to let that overly tall nerd ruin what Erik had planned for tonight!

He stormed over, and if the hallway full of students seemed to part faster than the Red Sea, well then so be it.

Erik told you he was feared.

"McCoy," Erik nearly growled. No, scratch that—Erik _did_ growl.

The boy with glasses jumped, turning to face Erik. "Oh, um, h-hello, Erik."

Charles just sighed. "What do you want, Erik?"

Right, remember what Erik said about being feared? It didn't seem to apply to Charles.

This is why Erik liked him so much.

"Piss off, Hank," Erik told the other boy, nodding his head towards the direction of _anywhere besides there_.

"Erik!" Charles gave the older boy—by one year—a chiding look.

Erik lowered his head obediently.

"N-no, it's okay. I should be going anyway. Calculus class…" Hank looked anywhere but the scary teenager, who may or may not eat people on the weekend with his shark teeth, and fled.

Charles shoved a book in his bag, "Really, Erik? You couldn't have at least waited until his was done speaking with me?"

"I-" Erik swallowed. Why was it always so hard to find the right words around this boy? "I wanted to talk to you."

Charles made a non-committed sound, "Yes, I gathered." He gave Erik another look; one that made _Erik_ want to shrink back in fear.

And damn it! How does this one, brilliant boy have so much hold on him? He's Erik-mother-fucking Lehnsherr for Christ's sake! Charles is just…Charles.

No, that's not right. Charles is not _just_ Charles; he's the smartest kid in school, he's class president, he's sure to graduate with honors, if not early. He's part of some calculus team—and Erik will never understand for the life of him why there's a team involving math; that's what _sports_ are for goddamn it. He's captain of the debate team, and Erik's seen him in action. He saw the way he took down that MacTaggert girl—who may or may not have a crush on Charles (don't even get Erik started on _her_)—during one of their practices. And if you ask what the fuck Erik was doing there, he'll deny everything and claim that he "accidently" wandered into the auditorium thinking it was a safe place to smoke a cigarette but then decided to hide in the back rows and watch and…and-

_What_? It's Charles! Okay, _fine_. So he had every intention of being there that day—_sue him_.

But he did hide in the back rows and have a smoke, that much was true.

And not only is Charles smart, he's brilliant, like fucking _brilliant_, brilliant. Einstein doesn't have a thing on Charles! Also, Charles is better looking than Einstein.

Looks. Oh, don't even get Erik started on the boy's looks. He may only be sixteen, but that kid is _gorgeous_. That hair: so brown, so soft looking, and the way that it falls into his face as he's busy writing at his desk—not that Erik makes it a habit to stare at Charles while he's in class writing or anything, because that would just be creepy and… _Okay_! He only stares a little bit— and the way Charles brushes it away from his face, only to have it fall right back to where it was, making Erik's hand itch to reach out and do it for him…but he never does because, again, that would be creepy.

Erik is scary, not creepy.

And those eyes, those beautiful, beautiful blue eyes. One's soul could be sucked out of their body by those eyes alone. The very eyes that were now giving Erik a hateful look and-

_Hey_. What did Erik do to deserve that?

Oh, right. He may already know the answer…

"Charles," Erik placed his hand on the boy's locker right by his head and, _ no_, he wasn't trapping him in. "I'm sorry."

Sighing, Charles turned to face the taller teen, "For what; egging Principal Shaw's car?"

Oh good, that's all he heard Erik did?

"Or for spray painting "Shaw is a slimy bastard" on his parking spot?"

Damn _it_.

Now Erik sighed. "I…didn't mean to."

Charles just _looked_ at him.

"I… It was all Janos and Azazel! They're the ones who talked me into it! Terrible influences they are." Erik knew he should have listened to his mother.

"That's so like you—blame your lackey friends." Charles turned to walk away, but Erik's other hand flew up, trapping him fully (okay fine, so he _was_ trapping him in). Charles glanced around. "Erik," he said with a bit of panic, "Erik you're going to make a scene."

"I don't care. I'm not letting you go until you at least talk to me."

Charles narrowed his eyes. "I _did_ talk to you, last Friday, right after you defiled Principal Shaw's car." He paused. "I clearly remember speaking the words "it's over"."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Erik moved one hand lower, resting it on the boy's hip. Charles sucked in a breath, eyes closing. Erik took this as his cue to move in more and kiss him, kiss what was rightfully his-

Charles' eyes flew open. "No."

Erik's heart sank.

"No, Erik, not this time." He shook his head. "You crossed the line this time. Tee-peeing Shaw's house was one thing, but the spray paint was too much."

"Charles-"

"No, Erik, I'm not taking you back this time." Charles slung his backpack on one shoulder and pushed past his still ex-boyfriend.

"I have tickets!"

Charles stopped, mid-step.

Erik let out a sigh of relief. Oh thank god. Raven was right; it _would_ work.

Slowly, Charles turned back to face his ex. "Tickets to what?"

Erik swallowed. "Um-" he scratched his neck. God this was so awkward for him. "A musical," he got out, and even_ he_ couldn't believe those words left his mouth.

But Charles seemed genuinely interested, so this was good. "What musical?"

Erik paused. "Sweeney Todd."

_What_? If Erik's going to sit through a goddamn musical, he's going to pick one that at least has people being made into meat pies. He's _trying_ here.

Charles furrowed his brows. "Sweeney Todd? Isn't that the one where the barber kills people and serves them as pies?"

Erik was silent for a moment, and then, "I heard it was very…educational."

Charles actually laughed. _Oh thank god he's laughing; keep him laughing_, as Raven had told a brokenhearted Erik not but two days after Charles had ended their relationship. Again.

"So…what do you say? Will you go see it with me?" Erik held his hand out, hoping—_praying_—Charles would take it.

Looking at the hand that he knew all too well, Charles sighed. He glanced back up at his ex. "I…don't know," he said slowly. His bottom lip went into his mouth (the mouth that _Erik_ knew all too well). "I think Hank wanted to hang out with me tonight…"

"Now you're just trying to make me jealous," Erik growled, and yeah, he was pissed. And he _knew_ Charles was trying to piss him off; it's what Charles does best at times like this. Well, _mission accomplished_.

A smile played on Charles' face. "Are you sure you don't want to take Alex? He seems more your type. I'm sure the two of you would have a great time laughing at all the carnage and mayhem."

Okay, now Charles was just being plain cruel. (Though Erik did deserve it.) Why did Charles think Alex and him liked each other? Just because they're the best players on the football team doesn't mean…whatever! Everyone knows that Alex and Darwin are together, _Christ_. When will Charles get that through his thick skull? Alex and he are just friends!

Although they would have a good time laughing at all the blood and murder in Sweeney Todd.

_What_? Erik is seventeen, not twenty-seven; he's allowed to be immature.

"Alex and I are _just_ friends," Erik gritted out, and he was trying damn it, he was trying NOT to yell at Charles. But he knows Charles, and he knows that right now Charles is trying to start a fight with him because he's still pissed at Erik for the spray paint incident, which was hardly Erik's fault. You see, Erik has these two bastards of best friends, who his mother really wished he wouldn't hang out with-

Right, he's already been over this.

"I want to take _you_." Erik's shoulders dropped. "It's only ever been you."

Charles swallowed, hopefully what Erik thought to be a lump in his throat, and sighed. "I know, Erik, and it's only ever been you too."

It was the perfect moment, but like with most perfect moments, Erik had to go and cock it up.

"What about Hank?" he asked dryly/darkly. Yeah, he could do both.

Charles sighed again, only it was an angry sigh this time.

_Damn it, you're losing him, Lehnsherr_.

He slammed his locker shut. Wait, when did he open it again? "For the last time, I'm not interested in Hank. I just see him as a friend!"

And Erik really should drop it, but…

"A friend who's trying to get into your pants!" he snapped. _No_, why did he just say that? He almost had him! All that hard work for nothing!

"Piss off, Erik." Charles shouldered past the taller teen.

Annnd, he just lost him.

Again.

Well _fuck_.

…

A paper wad landed on Charles' desk. He looked up from his note taking, then glared back at Erik—who always sat in the back of the classroom with all the other delinquents—and noted he was _not_ taking notes.

Erik smiled.

Charles just took his pencil and knocked the paper wad onto the floor and went back to note taking.

Erik frowned.

Five minutes later, another balled up piece of paper landed on Charles' desk, and this time when he glared back at Erik the other boy was holding up his notebook with "_I'll just keep throwing more_" written on the back. Charles sighed, knowing this was true, and turned back around to face the front of the room. He picked up the paper, unfolded it and-

"Mister Xavier, is that a note in my class?"

Bloody hell!

Charles glanced up to meet his teacher's gaze. "I-"

"Well, go on; share it with the rest of the class." Mr. Stark folded his arms across his chest and leaned against his desk.

Already, Charles was shaking his head fervently. "No. No, Mr. Stark, please, don't make me-"

"Oh," his teacher cut him off, "you're going to read it, or I'll take it to Principal Shaw and let _him_ read it."

Now Erik was shaking his head fervently. Not that it did any good, seeing as how Charles couldn't see him.

Charles swallowed, looking down at the note. He didn't even have to know what it said to know it was going to be bad…and possibly pornographic. He smoothed the paper out on his desk and cleared his throat.

"Stand up, so we can all hear you loud and clear." And Mr. Stark actually had the audacity to smile. Charles was half surprised the man didn't tell Charles to wait a minute while he ran and got Mr. Rogers, his History teacher, to come join in on the fun. Charles _knew_ those two were fucking.

With a sigh, Charles stood up, glancing back at Erik with _the_ dirtiest look he could muster (Erik looked a cross between terrified and utterly sorry), before he faced the front. He looked down at the note in his hand then back up to his World Politics teacher. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Because this might be slightly on the X-rated side." He gave another dry glance back at his ex-boyfriend.

Erik was slinking further and further down into his seat.

"Oh, well, in that case…" Mr. Stark rooted around his desk for a moment. "Okay, now you can proceed," he said with a smile that didn't belong on a teacher in this type of situation as he held his cell phone up, clearly intending on recording every word. This can _not_ be happening.

Charles debated just _eating_ the damn note and destroying the evidence all together, but he knew he'd never be able to get it all down in time.

Fuck his life. This, _this_ is why he dumped Erik.

He glanced back down, cleared his throat and began.

"My dearest Charles-"

The snickering started up from the back of the room and Charles whipped his head around to glare at Janos and Azazel. How the hell does Erik even consider those two jerks friends? They both shut their mouths, so Charles turned back around and went on.

"The best love is the kind that awakens the soul, that makes us reach for more, that plants the fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds. That's what I hope to give you forever." Charles whipped his head around at Erik now. "You stole that from a movie!"

"I did not!" Erik looked away, arms crossing over his chest. "And if I did, it's only because you forced me to watch the stupid movie with you."

"The Notebook is _not_ a stupid movie! You yourself were even in tears by the end-"

"All right, that's enough bickering Mister Xavier, let's get back to the note, I only have so much memory on my phone," Mr. Stark said.

Yeah, probably because he spends so much time texting Mr. Rogers. Charles huffed, faced the front of the room again and forced himself to continue reading this train wreck of a plagiarized love letter.

"I'm scared of walking out of this room and never feeling the rest of my whole life the way I feel when I'm with you." Charles nearly threw his hands up in the air. Another stolen movie line!

By this point Janos and Azazel were in tears, laughing so hard they were falling out of their chairs, and if Charles saw correctly—which he _did_—Mr. Stark made sure to get their reactions on film as well. The _bastard_. How is he even still a teacher?!

Running a hand down his face, Charles looked back to the letter. He sighed. "In conclusion, I'm sorry, Charles. I'm a moron. I screwed up. I made you mad and I didn't mean to. I never meant, I never _mean_ to hurt you. It's just, you see, Principal Shaw is a-" Charles glanced up. "Should I edit out the expletives?"

Mr. Stark shook his head. "Nope, read it as is." He held his phone steadier. Really, how was this man a teacher?

Charles cleared his throat again. "You see, Principal Shaw is a fucking creepy piece of flaming-" Charles looked up. "Really, can I just skip this part? It's just Erik going on and on about Principal Shaw and his personal vendetta against the man. There's no real point behind it at all."

"Hey!" came from the back of the classroom.

"Yeah, yeah, that's fine, I'm running out of time anyway," Mr. Stark replied.

"All right, good," Charles found the note again. "Okay, where was I? Shaw is a fucking creepy piece of flaming- yada, yada, yada, experiments on little kids, blah, blah, blah, Satan himself…ah, here we go." He cleared his throat once more. "Charles, what I'm trying to say is: I love you. I miss you. I miss you being by my side. I miss the way you laugh at my lame jokes and smile even when I know you're feeling down, if only to make me smile in turn. I love everything about you, from the way your hair falls in your eyes when you're…oh dear god," Charles closed his eyes for a moment and took in a deep breath; "-sucking my cock," he got out on the exhale.

Mr. Stark choked back a laugh. "Sorry, keep going." He waved a hand.

Charles pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't even have to turn around to know that Erik was probably all the way under his desk and more than likely about to army crawl his way out of the room, and that Janos and Azazel were on the floor as well, literally _dying_ of laugher. Charles hoped their stomachs burst.

"And I promise next time you suck me off I won't come down your throat without first warning-"

"All right, time's up." Mr. Stark hit a button on his phone and then fiddled with it for a second.

Charles swore…if he was sending that to Mr. Rogers, he'd jump out the nearest window.

He had History class next.

"You may sit back down Mister Xavier." Mr. Stark placed his phone in his pocket. "And let that be a warning to all of you. You get caught with a note in my class and you'll all be following Mister Xavier's example in how to embarrass yourself for the rest of your high school career." He clapped his hands together. "Now, where were we?"

Charles glanced back at Erik, _hate_ written all over his face.

Erik simply held up his notebook, this time the front showing, with a sheepish face. _I'm sorry_?

Charles was never, _ever_ going to speak to him again!

…

Charles made his way to his History class, thankfully avoiding Erik by practically running there, and ducked his head as he entered.

"Mister Xavier," Mr. Rogers acknowledged, and probably had to seeing how Charles was the first student in his room. Charles glanced up, noting the slightly tinted red cheeks his History teacher was sporting and-

Goddamn Mr. Stark!

Charles looked back to the hallway. He still had a good four minutes before he had to be there, and that would be a long, awkward four minutes. He saw Erik pacing outside the class, looking at Charles with _please come talk to me_ eyes. He then looked back to his teacher, who cleared his throat and looked away, cheeks still red. Charles also looked to the window.

He sat down at his desk with a sigh.

He'll take his chances with Mr. Rogers…or possibly the window, depending on how the next four minutes go.

…

"No."

"Just talk to me."

"I said no, Erik."

"If this is about the note, I'm really,_ really_ sorry. I had no idea Stark would make you read it in front of the class." He paused, "While he recorded it on his phone." He gave another pause, "And then probably sent it to Mr. Rogers."

"Erik, piss off!" Charles slapped his hand down on the cafeteria table, meeting eyes with his ex.

"I should probably leave," Hank muttered down at his tray of food.

"You should've left two minutes ago," Erik growled at him.

Hank got up and fled, leaving his food behind. Good, looks like Erik get's to eat lunch today after all.

"You're an utter asshole," Charles mumbled, watching as Hank disappeared. He then caught Moira, who was smiling and making her way over. He started shaking his head fervently at her. Moira looked to Charles' right, where Erik was still standing, and turned on her heels to leave. Charles let out a breath of relief.

Erik, who was oblivious to all that just happened, just continued to look down at his one true love. "Please, Charles, about the note-"

"I don't even want to talk about the note." Charles' head snapped back up. "No, actually, _ let's_ talk about the note." He turned his fierce gaze upon Erik again. Erik swallowed.

Perhaps…perhaps he should 'not' have brought up the note, seeing how the look on Charles' face was now full of _ pure evil_.

"First off," Charles said as he eyed the taller teen, "you plagiarized lines from not one, but _ two_ movies." Charles arched an eyebrow. "By the way, Dirty Dancing? I didn't think we even made it halfway through that one, for as I recall we started our own dirty dancing session that ended in…well, you know."

Erik ducked his head. Okay, so he may or may not have rented the movie and watched it on his own when Charles was…_ what_? It was a good movie! Don't judge him.

"Secondly." Oh good, Charles was moving on. "You then actually went on to pour your heart out and admit your true feelings for me-"

"You left out the part about Principal Shaw."

A flat look from Charles, "I did that on purpose."

Right, Erik should've known that.

"And that would have almost, _ almost_ made up for the fact that I had to read the bloody note in front of the entire class, while Mr. Stark filmed it—and, yes, he sent it to Mr. Rogers!"

Erik ducked his head some more. Maybe he should just walk away now.

"But then, _ then_, you had to go and flip the switch and turn it pornographic! What the hell, Erik? How do you go from: _ I miss you being by my side_, to: _ I promise next time you suck me off, I won't come down your throat without first warning you_?"

Erik just shrugged. "I'm no good at love notes?" And in all reality Charles should at least give him some credit for memorizing the lines from those stupid movies, but apparently that wasn't going to happen today.

Charles turned back to his food. "I'm done talking to you."

"But you didn't even give me a chance to say what I wanted to," Erik protested. He moved on the other side of Charles, trying to get his ex to look at him again, but Charles just turned the other way. Erik sighed. "Fine, be that way. If you won't listen to me…" Erik pulled out a chair and stood up on it.

A horrified look appeared over Charles' face. "Erik, what-what are you doing?"

"Then I suppose the whole lunchroom will just have to hear what I have to say." He cupped his hands around his mouth. "Attention everyone! I love-"

Erik was yanked down by his shirt viciously and forced into the chair by Charles, who was seething with rage… Or was that still a look of horror on his face? Perhaps both.

"You utter fucking asshole," Charles bit out each word one by one. "Who do you think you are?" He tightened his hold on Erik's shirt, "I-I...I _ hate_ you," he growled, then pulled Erik in for a brutal kiss.

And sure, Erik knew it was just to shut him up so he wouldn't try and announce his love for Charles to the entire cafeteria—and in all reality even the lunch ladies were probably tired of hearing about it—but Erik didn't care, as long as it meant he was kissing Charles again. He brought a hand up and placed it on the younger man's cheek.

Charles slapped it away quickly.

Right, not too much at once; just take what you can get. Erik pressed his lips to Charles' more and moaned softly. And it was wonderful, and amazing, and felt so right after not kissing him for so long and-

"Hey, hey, look who's back together."

Just got ruined by Alex Summers.

Erik pulled away with a growl and sent his friend a death glare.

Alex's eyes went wide. "Sorry, didn't mean to intrude." He placed his hands up and slowly backed away.

It was a growing trend that happened around Erik.

Charles sat back in his chair, not looking at Erik. "You taste like a cigarette," he muttered.

"That's because I just had one."

Charles shook his head, looking down. "I have to go, I promised Sean I'd tutor him in whatever subject he was failing…which is probably all of them." He stood up and started to leave.

"Does this mean we're back together?" Erik hollered out before Charles could get too far away.

"Piss off," Charles shot back at him, not even bothering to turn around.

Erik sighed, looking at both the trays of abandon food left on the table. He smiled. Looks like he get's _ two_ lunches today, which was good because he'd need all the strength he could get if he was going to get Charles back by the end of the day.

…

Erik sent Charles a text message during fifth period, which they didn't have together despite Erik's attempts to be in every class as his lover. Apparently being in an "Honors" class meant you had to have honors…or something. Whatever, Erik didn't know; all he knew was that the school counselors, or whoever it was who decided what students get what classes, were probably laughing it up when they saw Erik's request for Honors Science.

Those jerks.

_ Will you get back with me if I apologize to Shaw? _

A minute went by, but sure enough Charles replied. And good, because if not Erik would have been pissed that he skipped out on P.E. They were playing soccer today and Erik really wanted to kick a ball right into Alex's face for ruining his and Charles' kiss earlier.

But Charles came first.

_…like you'd really apologize to his face._

Damn it. Charles had him there. He typed another quick response.

_ What if I e-mailed the bastard an apology? _

Almost five minutes went by before Erik heard back from Charles.

_ The only thing you know about e-mails is how to break into them, which is what you did to Principal Shaw when you set up a dating profile for him under "Lonely Loser in New York. May or may not be a pedophile". _

Ah. So Charles heard about that one too. Maybe he really should stop hanging out with Azazel and Janos.

_ What_? That one really was their idea!

Another text came in from Charles.

_ Also, if you apologize to him then he'll know it was you for sure, and then you'll get suspended for the rest of the year_.

Damn it, _again_. Charles had a point. Erik sighed, slipped his phone into his gym locker and made his way outside. There was still fifteen minutes of class left, he could still give Alex a ball to the face. Mr. Howlett would probably look the other way too, he's as bad as Stark.

Who hires these teachers?

…

Charles was sitting in his sixth period class, only half wondering why Erik wasn't there. He kept looking back at the empty desk that his former lover used to take up residence in, not that he cared. He really didn't want to see his jerk of an ex anyway, it was just…he still didn't want the boy to fail classes. He wanted Erik to graduate…

But that does _not_ mean that he cares!

Just then there was a crackling over the loud speaker. Everyone including the teacher looked up in confusion. They don't normally make announcements until the end of the day, or unless it's an emergency and-

Charles put his head down on his desk and groaned.

"Attention Willowbrook High, this is Erik Lehnsherr. Some of you may know me as Captain of the football team, or from the death glares I give you in the hall-_ hey_! Get away from me, this is important!"

Charles groaned louder, refusing to look up because he knew, he _knew_ the entire class was looking at him.

"Charles! Charles, I love you! Please forgive-_let go of me_! I have to do this! Charles, please forgive me! I lo-"

The sound was cut off with an audible click and Charles slowly, _slowly_ brought his face up from his desk.

Yep. The entire class, including the teacher, was staring at him.

Fucking. Erik.

…

"Maybe I can beat up someone for him. Who bullies him?" Erik brought his face up from his desk, looking straight at Raven, who was twisted around in her seat.

She sighed. "Erik, you know Charles doesn't have anyone who bullies him. He's friends with everyone. You know this."

Yeah, Erik did, but still…

"There has to be someone I can punch to make him love me again."

Raven gave him a look. "He still loves you."

Erik perked up. "He said that?"

Looking away, Raven bit her bottom lip into her mouth. "Not…really." Erik looked suicidal. "But!" Raven went on. "I know my brother, and I know you. Just give him more time. I know he still loves you, Erik." She smiled. "As much as he says he hates you, which has been all day, every time I've talked to him, I know he really still loves you."

She received a flat look from Erik, "Thanks…"

"Did you try the tickets?" Raven placed her hand on Erik's. He nodded. "And?"

"He never gave me a direct answer."

"But he didn't say no?"

Erik had to think back to that morning…

"_ Piss off, Erik_."

"Yeah, actually, I think he said no."

Raven frowned.

Erik's head hit the desk again as a groaned escaped his mouth. Charles hated him. Charles hated him and they were never getting back together. Not this time at least. He'd finally crossed the line and lost his one true love. Looks like it's time to find the nearest bridge. He felt fingers brush through his hair so he looked up. Raven was looking at him sadly.

"Maybe it's finally time to let him go," she said softly. "I know you love him, but there's some stupid saying that goes something like: if you love something set it free; if it comes back, it was yours. If it doesn't, it never was."

The look on Erik's face was incredulous. "So you're telling me to treat Charles like a bird or something? Set him free? What the hell, Raven? I'd rather build a large cage and lock him in it than 'set him free', come on now."

Raven sighed, "I have no idea how my brother put up with you for two years," she said before turning back around just as the bell was ringing.

Yeah, neither did Erik.

…

It was the end of the day and Erik was completely out of ideas. And time. He rushed down the hallway, ignoring Alex's "Hey, are you coming to Bobby's party tonight?" and found Charles just in time. He was, as predicted, by his locker, stuffing the last of his books and folders into his backpack before he headed home for the day.

Hank was also there with him.

Erik stopped short, not wanting to cause a scene and "patiently" waited until the overly tall nerd was done talking with his sweet Charles.

It would be what Charles wanted.

Two _long_ minutes went by and Erik wasn't sure how much of this patience crap he was built for. He gritted his teeth together and looked away; hoping that when he did glance back Hank-the-life-ruiner would be gone and Charles would be alone.

No such luck.

Instead, when Erik did turn his gaze back, he had the unfortunate timing to have to witness Hank reach his hand out to brush some of Charles' fallen hair away from his face, Charles smiling sweetly—a smile normally reserved for Erik—as he looked up from his backpack on the floor. His cheeks were tinted a soft shade of pink.

Erik had to excuse himself for a moment.

…

One moment, and two dented lockers three hallways down later—not trying to make a scene, remember?—Erik made his way back to his ex-boyfriend.

Thank fuck Hank was gone.

Erik cleared his throat, gaining Charles' attention. The younger boy looked up and sighed.

"Go away, Erik." Charles slung his backpack on one shoulder, ready to flee.

"I just have one thing to say to you, then I'll leave you alone." Erik took a step closer. Charles stopped, but refused to look the taller teen in the eye. His head remained cast down.

And in all reality, Erik had A LOT of things he wanted to say to Charles, starting with: _ Why the fuck was Hank touching your hair_? And _ I thought you said you only saw him as a friend, so why were you blushing after_? Instead, Erik swallowed his pride, and the lump in his throat, and forced himself to speak the words he'd been rehearsing since seventh period.

"I'm sorry, Charles. I'm sorry for upsetting you. I'm sorry for all the times I've ever upset you. I'm sorry that you had to put up with someone as shitty as me for the last two years instead of someone like-" here, he almost choked, "Hank, who clearly would treat you better and not make you mad to the point of breaking up with him every few months. I'm sorry that I wasted the last two years of your life."

Charles looked up, brows furrowed, like he didn't understand why Erik was saying all this. Erik swallowed. Soon he'll understand.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry for everything." He dared to reach out and touch Charles' face, the brunet's eyes closing briefly. "I love you, Charles. I'll always love you. You were my first, and you very well may be my last." Charles went to open his mouth, probably to say something to that, but Erik just reached up with his other hand and pressed two fingers to those sweet lips that he knew so well. "Just let me finish," he near breathed.

Charles nodded his head.

"I'm letting you go, Charles. I'll stop. I'll stop trying to get you back by doing ridiculous stunts like commandeering the PA system, and announcing my love for you to the entire cafeteria." Little did Charles know, the gymnasium would've been next; there was a Prep Rally next Friday and if Erik hadn't gotten Charles back by then, well…

Let's just say that Erik would have more than likely been tackled by Big Willy, the school's mascot.

"I love you, just…never forget that. You will always be the one who holds the key to my heart." Erik was pretty sure he didn't plagiarize that, it sort of just came to him right then and there. He swallowed, tilting Charles' head up more, and if he wasn't mistaken, he saw the bob of Charles' Adam's apple as well. "Just promise me you'll never forget me." And with that, Erik leaned down and pressed his lips to Charles' for one last, bitter sweet kiss before he turned around and did the hardest thing he'd ever done in his life: walked away from Charles.

"Erik," he thought he heard Charles choke out, but just kept walking, Raven's words replaying in his head.

"_ If you love something set it free; if it comes back, it was yours. If it doesn't it never was_."

…

Erik was staring down at his tickets to Sweeny Todd, debating whether he really wanted to spend his Friday night trying to scalp the tickets—can you even scalp tickets to a musical?—when his doorbell rang.

He gritted his teeth. Goddamn Alex, Erik already told him he wasn't going to that stupid party tonight. He wasn't in the mood to get hit on by Emma, _again_, and have to resort to "spilling" his beer on her favorite white dress—the same seducing one she always wears around Erik—just to get her to piss off _ again_.

He stalked downstairs to the front door, insult on his tongue and ready to fly as he opened the door and-

"Charles?" He stood there, shocked.

"Who the _hell_ do you think you are?"

Was this a trick question? Erik wasn't good at trick, or loaded, questions. Just ask anyone, they've gotten him in trouble with Charles a lot in the past.

Erik just blinked, hand still on the doorknob.

"You," Charles said as he pointed a finger at Erik's chest. "You had no right to do what you did!"

What did Erik do?!

"Who do you think you are ending our relationship like that?" Charles' bottom lip started to waver.

Wait, what? Erik was pretty sure Charles was the one who ended it. What the hell was going…oh, Charles was talking again. Good. Hopefully he'll clear all this up.

"I'm the one who breaks up with you, not the other way around!"

No such luck. Erik was still confused as all living shit.

"Charles, I-" was as far as he got, the younger teen cutting him off.

"I break up with you, and then you do silly and stupid—and that one time near suicidal—things to prove your love to me." He paused. "And then I take you back! You don't get to…to-to tell me you're setting me free! Whatever the hell that was supposed to mean! What am I now, _a bird_?"

Yes! That's exactly what Erik thought too when he first heard it!

"Charles, I swear-"

"Shut up, you don't get to talk now," Charles snapped at him.

"Okay." Erik's mouth closed.

Pushing his way in, Charles spun around and gave Erik a pointed look. "Where's your mom?"

"Still at work."

"Good, because I'm not done chewing you out yet." Charles took in a deep breath. "You don't get to officially end our relationship, Erik Lehnsherr, you hear me? That's not how you and I work. I told you before! Hell, you should know the damn routine by now! I dump you, you beg for my forgiveness, and a week or two later I take you back." Charles crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. Probably to hide the tears in his eyes.

"Charles," Erik said softly, "I'm tired of playing these games with you. We've been breaking up and making up for two years now…. I just…I just want to be with you."

Charles turned his face back to Erik, a tear running down his cheek.

"Which is why I set you free." A small smile came over Erik's face as he took a step closer, wiping the tear from Charles' face.

"That doesn't make any sense." Charles sniffled.

"But it does you see." Erik wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and brought him into a hug. "If you love something set it free; if it comes back, it was yours. If it doesn't, it never was." Erik pulled back so Charles could look up at him. "You came back to me."

Charles had a look on his face, like he was seriously, _seriously_ thinking about this, and then:

"Oh."

Erik smiled more. "You'll always be mine."

A small sob came from Charles as he buried his face into Erik's chest, but Erik could tell that he was smiling. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Who told you that?"

"Your sister," Erik laughed.

Charles just shook his head, his voice slightly muffled by Erik's shirt. "Damn Raven and her poetry."

Erik pulled Charles back and tipped his face up by his chin. "I thought it was beautiful, just like you."

A huff came from Charles, but the smile on his face told Erik he wasn't really all that mad. "Jesus, did she give you cue cards too?"

Erik shook his head. "No, that was straight from the heart this time." And with that, Erik leaned down and kissed Charles.

"Erik," Charles breathed out once the kiss broke. He looked up at the taller boy. "I love you, you know that, right?"

Nodding his head, Erik pressed their foreheads together. "And I you."

Charles kissed him again, wrapping his arms around Erik's neck before he pulled away. "I think this is the part where we have makeup sex?"

"You say it like it's a question." Erik laughed, rubbing his nose against Charles'.

"Well…it kind of was a question." Charles took a step back, but took Erik's hand in his own. He bit his bottom lip into his mouth, waiting.

Erik rolled his eyes. Yes, yes, he knew what Charles was waiting for. How very high school-like of him. "Really, Charles?"

"You're the one who did the official dumping, so it's you who has to ask this time."

Erik sighed. "Charles," he said as flatly as he could, "would you be my boyfriend."A pause. "Again?"

"Yes!" Charles beamed, pressing up on his toes to place a kiss to Erik's cheek.

Erik swore once they got into college this shit—asking each other back out after a "breakup"— was coming to a screeching halt.

Charles' bottom lip instantly went back into his mouth. "Um…take me to your room?"

Like Erik was going to argue with that. He scooped Charles up in his arms and carried him up the stairs, Charles laughing and telling Erik that he wasn't a damn girl, so put him down!

"Not till we get to my bed."

…

Erik placed Charles on his bed, kissing him down into the mattress. "I love you," he mouthed against Charles' neck, Erik trailing kisses there now.

Charles gasped, his eyes closing as he tangled his hands in Erik's hair. "I love you too," he whispered.

Their eyes met.

"Fuck me, Erik."

A low growl came from the older teen. He surged forward and sealed their mouths together again, practically devouring Charles' lips with his own.

"You," a kiss, "can't," another kiss, "talk dirty like that," one more kiss, "and expect me not to follow through." Erik came up and off Charles just enough to look down into his piercing blue eyes. "Tease."

Charles took in a ragged breath. "Who said I was teasing?"

Erik moaned. "I'm going to fuck you into yesterday," he said as he reached over for his hidden bottle of lubricant in his bedside drawer. God he hoped his mom didn't go through his stuff.

"Please do." Charles was already lifting up and removing his shirt as Erik used his other hand to unbutton and pull down Charles' pants and underwear for him. Charles arched an eyebrow as Erik tossed said pants and underwear across his room. "In a hurry?"

"My mom's due home around five, so, yeah." Erik looked at the clock, then back to Charles. "We only have an hour."

Charles choked back a laugh.

"What?" Erik frowned down at him, starting in on removing his own pants now.

"Nothing." Charles shook his head, smile growing. He tried to hide it under his hand. "There were just so many jokes that could've been made."

Erik growled. "Just for that," he said as he leaned forward, taking Charles' plump cock into his hand. Charles moaned. "I'm going to draw this out for forty-five minutes, and then fuck you."

"Don't you mean fifty-five minutes?" Charles got around another snort/laugh, and then moaned when Erik sped up his hand. "Okay," he breathed. "I'll stop."

"Good," Erik muttered as he leaned down and placed his mouth to Charles', kissing him with passion. That was another reason why he loved the cheeky little bastard so much; he was such a smart ass at times.

Erik teased Charles for a good twenty minutes, kissing every square inch of his body, licking his entrance until Charles was wiggling and panting and practically begging Erik to _just fuck him already_.

"All in good time, my love," Erik cooed before he licked a long stripe up Charles' back. He placed a kiss to the teen's shoulder. "We still have another twenty five minutes of foreplay." Charles groaned, rolling onto his back so he could look up at his insufferable boyfriend.

"If you're going to be like that," Charles said as he pushed the older boy off of him, "then I'll just have to resort to this." Erik landed on his back and Charles placed a hand to his chest to hold him down.

"What are you going to do? Force me to- _oh_." Erik's words died on his tongue the second Charles took his thick cock into his mouth. "Oh, yes, please."

Charles' head bobbed up and down for a while, Erik twisting his hands into the sheets as he struggled to lean forward enough to watch. All he could see was the top of Charles' head as the brunet went down on him, Charles' hand still holding Erik to the bed. Where's a goddamn pillow when you need one?

Ah, right by Erik's head. He reached back and slipped it under his head, now able to see much better as Charles sucked his cock. And he watched as it went all the way in, Charles deep-throating him like he was a pro at this or something, only to see it reemerge all shiny and wet—covered in Charles' salvia.

"Oh my god, Charles, you have to stop unless you want me to come in your mouth."

Charles popped off his cock with a wicked smile, and then licked a long, slow stripe up the underside of it.

Some sort of undignified sound came from Erik—that he'll later blame on his neighbor's dog—as he watched Charles crawl his way up his body.

"How do you want me?" Charles whispered in his ear.

Erik whimpered.

"I'll take that as: just like this." Charles then raised himself up, took Erik's cock in his hand, and slowly lowered himself down, skewering himself on Erik's perfect cock.

Afterwards, after Charles rode Erik long and hard, to the point of Erik leaving fingerprint shaped bruises on the boy's thighs, both teens lay together in a pile of tangled sheets, sweat, and come.

"Well," Charles said as he looked over to his once-again-boyfriend, both of them still trying to catch their breath. "I think that was the best makeup sex we've ever had."

"That was the _last_ makeup sex we're ever going to have," Erik said matter-of-factly. He rolled onto his side and pulled Charles closer.

Charles frowned. "How do you know that?"

But Erik's eyes were already closed. He shushed Charles. "Because I said so. Now go to sleep."

"But-"

"I said go to sleep, we only have a few hours before that damn musical starts." Erik cracked one eye open and looked to his lover. "And I saw the way you were eyeing the tickets on my desk when we first got up here."

Charles blushed. "I _was_ kind of hoping we could-"

"We will," Erik said as he pulled Charles even closer, his eyes closing again. "We will."

And there'd better be a lot of blood and mayhem.

END

**A/N: I seem to have a thing for high school fics right now, so if anyone wants to prompt me on anything in particular, having to do with high school—whether it be Erik being Charles' teacher, or both of them students; I have little to no boundaries—I'm open for suggestions. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
